


Day 4 - A date

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [4]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: old fic. edited.





	

**Author's Note:**

> old fic. edited.

Yamada sat on the front passenger seat, beside Yuto who was driving the two of them to have their rare date after a long while. The destination was the beach. Yamada had asked Takaki which beach had the a really pretty scenery but with less people around. As part of a popular idol group, they won't be able to enjoy their rare date to the fullest if there are people around. And also it would be bad if their fans caught them dating. They wanted to have a date, of course it would include some skinship here and there.

After the long ride, since the beach was a bit far in distance, they finally arrived. It was tiring but the blue ocean beach was truly beautiful, with clean brown sand at the border. The most important, there wasn't much people. On the far end there were few fishermen, harvesting some ocean creatures. There was almost no tourists, at least that was what the Yuto and Yamada got from scanning the surrounding.

Yamada ran toward the ocean without thinking, even before Yuto able to turn the engine off. Yuto chuckled at the sight, turned the engine off and chased after Yamada who was already set his feet on the water.

“Happy?” Yuto asked, wrapping his arms around Yamada's waist, from the back. Yamada looked up, beaming as he nodded. Smile was hugely visible on his face. “The beach is pretty and with you by my side, I feel so happy I might explode.”

Yuto tilted his head down; touching his boyfriend’s nose with his own nose. “Should we swim?” He whispered.  
“I would love to.” Yamada replied, pecking Yuto's lips.

Yamada and Yuto chose a spot where no one around and a bit secluded thanks to the coral, so they could freely enjoy their moments together. They swam, dived, going around with a float and play with the water.

After playing hard in the water, they rested, sat side by side as they lean on each other with closed eyes and interlocked hands. They stayed silent, savoring the moment of their rare date, only the two of them with no one disturbing.

The moment lasted for 30 minutes or so.

“Yuto-kun…” Yamada broke their silence.  
“Mmm…”  
“Want to take a walk?” Yamada sat up, looking at the other boy who was looking at him with a soft gaze.  
“Sure... Let's go”

They got up without releasing their hands and then walked on the shore. They were barefooted, the wave sometime hit their feet lightly. After few steps, they would stop to have some light kisses or admiring some pretty shellfishes which were wasted away by the wave to the shore. Some birds, like seagulls, were on their path and they chased after them, made them startled and flew away.

When the sun was setting, they admired the golden ocean, appreciating the beauty it radiated. Yuto step aside, hugging Yamada from behind. Their hands were on each other. Somehow, the atmosphere felt so sacred as they enjoyed the beauty of the nature with each other company.

Then... Suddenly... Yamada turned, wrapping his arms around Yuto's neck. They gazed over each other lovingly. Going with the flow, Yuto tilted down; pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s. He conveyed all his love and his gratefulness in the kiss. Yamada replied it with as much affection as Yuto's.

They closed their affectionate date with a hug, burying their heads in each other embrace.

No need to plan a romantic date when you could feel happy and content by the presence of your lover as you spent the time together and showered each other with love.


End file.
